


The Power of Three

by perkyplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious consent due to power imbalance, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/pseuds/perkyplum
Summary: Emperor Rorcos needed an heir and Nelnia was his favorite.
Relationships: Emperor/Favorite Concubine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fic In A Box





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunerei88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/gifts).



Nelnia carded a brush through her long dark hair. The gentle repetition was calming when her hands wanted to shake with nerves. There was nothing to be afraid of. She had done as the Emperor commanded and he would be pleased with her. This would secure her position as the favorite. She would be doted on and pampered for the rest of her life.

This night was no different than any other night, except the rewards would be far greater than a jeweled comb or a pretty dress.

A knock on her door turned her head. A plain serving girl ducked in through the crack with a serving tray of the foul concoction she had been drinking for the past month.

"Emperor Rorcos is on his way," she said as she placed the tray on the low table. "I think the trade talks went well. He's in a good mood."

"Thank you," Nelnia said as she put her brush down. Being kind to the young servants had served her well over the years and she was not going to stop now. They told her gossip that she no longer had any access to and warned her of Emperor's moods. It was enough in advance that she could decide best how to please him. Nelnia had never been hurt in the Emperor's bed. Not all of his concubines could say the same.

The serving girl bobbed in a quick curtsey before disappearing from her room on light feet.

Nelnia rose from her seat at the vanity and arranged herself at the low table so that she would be the first thing Rorcos would see upon entering the room. She draped her hair over her shoulders and adjusted the neck of her dressing gown a little lower. She poured herself another cup of the tea and drank deeply. Despite her reservations, she wanted this to work.

The door opened without warning and the Emperor strode in with a pleased air. His robe was slightly rumpled on his broad shoulders but no one would see it but her. The palace knew better than to disturb him when he desired company. They would be especially anxious to avoid this wing of the palace if kitchen gossip moved as quickly as it did when Nelnia held less of his favor. All of the serving girls knew exactly what Nelnia had been ordered to drink.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Nelnia kept her eyes demurely focused on her cup as she welcomed him.

"It is a very good evening, my precious jewel," he agreed as he stepped around the table. He was a graceful man despite his height and in short order Nelnia found herself on the floor with her back against the decorative rugs.

"Ah, would you care to eat first?" Nelnia suggested gently.

Rorcos snorted. "There was food aplenty on the table with the Ledron representative. It made him looser with his tongue than he should have been."

"A careless advisor?" It was unwise to meet at the Emperor's table without all of one's wits with them. Nelnia knew that intimately.

"Some petty lordling who thinks himself smarter than he is." Rorcos waved his hand in dismissal. "He and the man he serves will soon be aware of how much power he just handed over to me. But enough about that, my precious jewel. I have had my fill of his insipid presence. I would now take my fill of you."

"Of course," Nelnia said agreeably. "I am yours to take."

"You are," Rorcos said as his voice deepened in appreciation. He set his large hands on the curve of her stomach and spread his fingers as far as they would reach. "Have you been drinking the tea?"

"Yes. Nearly three pots a day."

"Such dedication," Rorcos said in open approval. He ducked his head to nuzzle into her stomach and a bloom of warmth began to flower in Nelnia's body.

"You asked for it to be done, your majesty," Nelnia said as she delicately threaded her fingers through his hair to rub at the back of his neck. He groaned as her fingers teased a knot of tension to release.

"I did. We'll see how well it worked in the coming weeks." There was a mild threat in his voice that could have worried her.

Nelnia chose to ignore it. She had drank the tea religiously. She had never had any real problems with her health. Her mother had given birth to a healthy set of twin boys after her fortieth year and Nelnia had yet to reach her thirtieth. She fully expected to be carrying the Emperor's child within the next month. Only time would tell if that child would become his heir.

Rorcos kissed her belly through the thin layers of her dressing gown and hummed loud enough that it vibrated through her skin. Nelnia shivered underneath his touch and parted her legs slightly. It was enough to grab Rorcos' attention and he pushed the fabric of her dressing gown up to her hips with an impatience that was more familiar during his bad moods.

He didn't tear her clothes, but he didn't remove his either. He loosened his robe just enough to draw his cock out and stroke himself to full hardness. The urgency of his movements was unexpected. He liked to take his time when he was pleased. He liked to savor the moment and string out his pleasure. He was only ever impatient and quick when something had gone wrong or frustration with something he couldn't change bubbled over. She didn't know how to react to this strange blend of behavior other than to tread cautiously.

She lifted her hips when he spread her legs wider. He pushed aside the scrap of lace that covered her cunt and entered her with a thrust that was nearly violent. Nelnia dug her hands into the rug beneath her and rocked back, clenching fitfully around the cock splitting her open.

"Just like that," Rorcos groaned with another heavy thrust tried to move Nelnia further up the rug.

Nelnia braced herself and took everything he gave. He still wasn't upset, only impatient. His thrusts were hard, but not punishing. He even deigned to resettle his weight on one arm to free his other hand and rub at her clit. She opened herself to the pleasure and came with a girlish shriek.

"My precious jewel," Rorcos panted. He leaned in to kiss her open mouth and followed her with a grunt and a sudden jerk of his hips.

Nelnia kissed him back as she milked his softening cock with the lingering shocks of her orgasm. She did her best to gentle the kiss and soothe him in the aftermath. She unclenched her stiff fingers from the rug and curled them around his back to pull his weight to rest on her body.

She expected him to fall asleep. Rorcos was not an old man, but he was far past the flush of youth that would allow them to try again without a moment's rest. Nelnia was completely unprepared to feel him hardening inside her.

Rorcos kissed her throat as she squeaked in surprise. "I cleared my schedule for the next few days. I intend to have you until my seed takes root."

"Of course," Nelnia said breathlessly. That was more consecutive time and attention she was expecting, but his ultimate goal remained the same. It did not explain how he was rocking into her so soon after orgasm, but she could make an educated guess. The foul blend of tea she had been drinking wasn't the only medicinal concoction he had brought back from the Lonri islands.

His first orgasm had softened the urgency of his need back into something more familiar. He was gentle as he tugged her dressing gown lower to kiss the tight peaks of her breasts before he lifted her hips to better receive him.

Nelnia rested her arms around his neck as he drove into her and let soft cries of pleasure escape her mouth. She was careful not to get loud enough to assault his ears nor quiet enough to make it seem like she was hurt or stifling her own pleasure. It was far better for him to be satisfied with the knowledge that she was enjoying herself.

It was a calculated truth, but a truth nonetheless. Nelnia hadn't always enjoyed her position as one of the Emperor's many concubines, but becoming one of his favorites had changed her perspective. She had worked for this opportunity to become his most favorite, and she was not going to squander it.

This time, when he finished with a long groan, Nelnia kept her hips tilted up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "May I have some pillows, my lord?" Her quickened breath made the words sound choppy. "To help the process."

Rorcos closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into the softness of her breasts. "My perfect, precious jewel," he said as he rained kisses into the valley between her breasts. "Yes, of course."

He hissed as he withdrew his cock from the heat of her cunt but offered no further complaint as he stumbled to her bed to arrange her pillows in a rough mound that would keep her hips elevated and his seed safe within the cradle of her womb.

Nelnia flexed her feet to gauge her ability to walk to the bed and was not optimistic about her chances. Her legs felt weak with the lassitude of orgasm, but she did not want to ask Rorcos to bring the pillows to her. The bed was much more appealing than the floor, no matter how plush the rugs were.

A blink and Rorcos was once again beside her. His hands made quick work of the ties of her dressing gown, leaving her in nothing but a sodden scrap of lace underwear that would never again fit her properly.

While the Emperor's strength could never be doubted, Nelnia still threw her arms around his neck as he heaved her into his arms and made the short trip to the bed. He deposited her onto the mound of pillows with the most exquisite care and a hungry look in his eyes as her swollen cunt glistened wetly.

Nelnia covered her mouth with the back of her hand to keep herself from shrieking as he fell into her. Her cunt quivered around his firm cock with a tender soreness that she tried to ignore. She prayed it was not physically possible for Rorcos to maintain this pace for the duration of his visit. Surely he would need to sleep sometime else he would be exhausted and dull-witted when returning to the throne.

"Just one more," Rorcos gritted through his teeth. There was a pinch to his brows that told Nelnia this last fuck was not entirely a pleasure. "That old wizard said there was magic in threes."

"Ah, three?" Nelnia asked with a whimper.

"Three orgasms. Three times a day. Three days. Three children." Rorcos punctuated each word with a heavy thrust that shook her body.

"Three children," Nelnia echoed with surprise. She'd expected one, or perhaps a set of twins, since her mother had managed. She had not even entertained the idea of three.

"At least one of three should be a boy," Rorcos said firmly.

It was explanation enough from the Emperor who had expressed a desire for an heir and a distaste for a wife. If Nelnia gave him his heir, she would not be an Empress. She would be beloved and cherished, but Rorcos would never elevate anyone to his position save an heir of his own blood.

He came with a shout that sounded pained and clutched the soft flesh of her buttocks to keep them close as he emptied his seed into her body. He leaned forward to kiss her stomach again with a covetous air.

"You'll be so beautiful when rounded with my children."


End file.
